<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tantric and the Taoist by Charming_Demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560227">The Tantric and the Taoist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Demon/pseuds/Charming_Demon'>Charming_Demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Demon/pseuds/Charming_Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuren and Miko have a religious experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijiri Byakuren/Toyosatomimi no Miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tantric and the Taoist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Don't take this as an accurate depiction of Buddhist or Taoist philosophy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, is it true that you have a penis?”</p>
<p>	Miko spat out her tea. This wasn’t a new enquiry; due to her previously male form, that question would inevitably be on some people’s minds. Plus, her escapades around Gensokyo hasn’t made things a secret. Yet, she never expected the prim and proper Byakuren to be someone who’d ask. “Why do you want to know?” she replied.</p>
<p>	“I’d been reading some new Buddhist texts I acquired, and they talked about how sex could be a wonderful religious experience. Some of them talked about solo methods, but most of them involved a man and a woman. The thing is, I don’t want to do it with a man. When I heard the rumors, I figured that you’d be a good substitute. So, I wanted to ask you if you’d be my partner.” Byakuren was blushing the whole time.</p>
<p>	That explains why she invited me to her bedroom, Miko thought. “Of course! A good Taoist would never pass down an opportunity to generate more qi!”</p>
<p>	Byakuren clasped her hands together. “Wonderful!” She went to a nearby desk and lit a few long sticks of incense.</p>
<p>	“Setting the mood?” Miko asked.</p>
<p>	The monk nodded. “This is a religious experience, after all.” As she began to take off her shoes, Miko did the same. Then came Miko’s cape and their dresses. </p>
<p>Without her dress, the hermit could see Byakuren’s curves much better. She noticed the monk observing her own slender figure. As Miko pulled down her panties, her erect cock popped out. “My, it’s big,” Byakuren commented.</p>
<p>	Miko grinned. “That’s what they all say.” They striped off the rest of their undergarments and sat down on Byakuren’s bed. </p>
<p>	“Aren’t you going to remove your earmuffs?” Byakuren asked.</p>
<p>	“Without them, my partners’ screams of pleasure give me a headache.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, but part of this experience involves taking everything in with your fullest ability.” The monk slyly smiled. “I’ve practiced the solo methods; I’m not very loud.”</p>
<p>	“Very well.” Miko took off her earmuffs and tossed them onto her pile of clothes. “Can we begin yet?”</p>
<p>	“Taking everything in also means taking it slowly. I want to take the time to admire your body.”</p>
<p>	Miko sighed. “Taoist doctrine says that I must please you, so we’ll do things your way.” She started by observing the monk’s face. When they were still religious enemies, she always felt contempt at the sight of Byakuren, but now there was a warmth and tenderness to it. Then she moved her attention down to her partner’s voluptuous breasts.</p>
<p>	Byakuren had also begun at Miko’s face. There was a charming androgyny to it, in which Byakuren found her both pretty and handsome. Likewise, it seemed as though there was a balance between Miko’s respectably sized mounds and her long sword. That was when she noticed the hermit’s member was leaking a little. She looked at Miko’s eyes and traced their direction. “I wonder how long you’ll last if you’re already getting wet from the sight of these,” Byakuren said while squeezing one of her orbs.</p>
<p>	Miko laughed. “I’m afraid this is as wet as it’ll get. If I want to maximize my creation of qi, then I can’t jizz it out. Fortunately, I’ve gotten quite good at that.”</p>
<p>	Byakuren nodded. “That’s what a lot of the texts on the subject recommend doing too. It’s good that you’ll keep your energy up if you don’t ejaculate.” She glanced at the hermit’s penis and licked her lips. “Though, some other texts I read said that a partner’s fluids are like an offering to the gods and should be consumed. I can’t really tell which way of thought is better unless I practice both.”</p>
<p>	The idea of Byakuren consuming her fluids aroused Miko even more. “Luckily for you, it’s been a while since I came. We could end our session with that.” She smirked as she took another look at Byakuren’s breasts. “And I know how I want that to go.”</p>
<p>	“If you like these big breasts so much, why didn’t you give yourself some?” Byakuren taunted.</p>
<p>	“They’re such a burden to have, but they’re great on a partner.” Miko brought herself closer to Byakuren’s face. “Well, shall we get started?”</p>
<p>	The monk nodded. “Remember, slow and steady.” Miko drew her closer with a hand under her chin before nibbling at her lips. She could feel fingers from the other hand slowly pushing in and out of her chamber. Following her lead, Byakuren did the same to Miko’s lips and pussy, along with a hand job. She focused on the sensations on both lips, the scent of incense permeating the room, and the warmth between them.</p>
<p>	Eventually, Byakuren could feel a little flame inside of her. She fixated on its growth as it spread across her body. At its peak, she broke off from the kiss and made a soft, sweet moan. “You were right. That was a very pleasant sound,” Miko noted. “Now, to start the main course…”</p>
<p>	“Wait, I want to make you climax with my hands too.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, alright,” Miko replied as she stretched and laid down on the bed. Byakuren resumed her fingering and penis stroking, but with more vigor. Despite the extra attention, it was obvious the monk was inexperienced, but Miko didn’t mind. As Byakuren suggested, she focused on the rhythmic movements of thrusting and rubbing. However, once she began to feel a swelling at her cock, she shifted her concentration to holding back. After she was overflowing, Miko clenched the bed sheets and let out a deep breath. </p>
<p>	“You were right, too. Nothing came out of your penis. Your vagina on the other hand…” Byakuren took her wet fingers out and tasted them. “Sour and salty. I don’t like it, but I’m still committed to finding out what your semen tastes like.”</p>
<p>	“Of course, but let’s continue testing the other doctrine first. I’ve still got a lot of qi to make.” Byakuren laid down and Miko followed on top of her. The hermit carefully sheathed her sword into Byakuren’s walls. The monk’s compression and Miko’s size caused them to hold their hands tight.</p>
<p>	Once Miko could go no further, Byakuren locked her legs around the hermit’s waist. “Now that we’re connected in body, I want to connect our minds as well. Keep your eyes on mine,” the monk gently requested.</p>
<p>	“But it’ll be awkward to kiss you with open eyes.”</p>
<p>	“At this point, I think seeing my partner’s lovely face is enough.” Byakuren’s warm and tender smile convinced Miko to comply. </p>
<p>	When she had grown accustomed to the feeling, Miko slowly tunneled in and out, keeping her gaze on Byakuren’s purple eyes. She made sure to land on the monk’s plump breasts each time she thrusted. Meanwhile, Byakruen gripped onto the saint’s rod as best she could. She watched as her partner’s face got redder and Miko was seeing the same.</p>
<p>	Miko was the first to orgasm, freezing in place as she focused on not cumming. She did her best to stay staring at Byakuren’s face. Finally, the chill passed and Miko continued with her burrowing. Soon, it was Byakuren’s turn as she let out another cute moan. They smiled at each other, knowing this was just the first of many.</p>
<p>	As the hours went by, the two kept alternating in their peaks. By the time Byakuren dropped her legs, the aroma of incense was engulfed by their sweat’s musk. “I think that’s enough,” Byakuren said while catching her breath. “I’m tired.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t you want to taste my seed?” Miko asked.</p>
<p>	“I do, but you’ll have to get it out yourself.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, I still have some energy left.” Miko slowly pulled herself out and sat on Byakuren’s stomach. She fitted her juice-covered cock on the monk’s valley and squeezed her mountains together. Then the hermit rubbed them around and played with her nipples, smirking widely while doing so.</p>
<p>	“You’re such a pervert,” Byakuren teased.</p>
<p>	“Says the one who’s about to drink my cum ‘for religious reasons,’” Miko replied. Soon she surrounded her lower head with Byakuren’s bust and shot her load with a loud sigh. After enjoying the sensation of ejaculation, she got up and sat next to the monk, leaving behind a white river on her chest.</p>
<p>	Byakuren sat up and scooped as much semen as she could onto her hands before drinking it. The more that went down, the more her face soured until she finished with a grimace. “Salty and bitter. I understand why the other school of thought is more popular.”</p>
<p>	Miko laughed. “Works for me.” She stood up and flexed before putting on her clothes. “That was fun. Such a wonderful expression of religious syncretism. We should do this again.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, it was very enlightening, though I must practice more to achieve mastery. Maybe this time next week?” Byakuren asked.</p>
<p>	“Sounds like a date!” Miko answered with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>